


Good Intentions

by Cluis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluis/pseuds/Cluis
Summary: A man knocks on Wayne Manors' front door and greets Bruce by announcing that he knows Bruce is Batman.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Original Character(s), Barbara Gordon & Original Character(s), Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne & Original Character(s), Dick Grayson & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the DC characters this is just meant as a way to try if I can write something that is readable. 
> 
> Please have fun with the story.
> 
> AN: the last name is an anagram from "misti Deus" which means something close to "send by God" in Latin.

**Wayne Manor, 01:27 am**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

Knock! Knock! Knock!

“Shall I get the door, Master Bruce?” Alfred asks plainly.

Bruce looks up from the screen in front of him and looks at Alfred.

“No, it’s fine I should get it.” Bruce answers. He stands up and goes to the door but before he is at the door he hears it again.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Bruce now runs for the door acknowledging what the Knocks mean. It’s morse for “sos”. Bruce asked himself who could it be? Is it Dick? Did something happen? Before he could answer the question in his head himself he rips open the door.

Thud!

A man falls in the door. He looks barely conscious and he looks up at Bruce. “Nice to meet you finally in person.”, the man coughs “Batman!”, after that statement he falls unconscious.

Bruce picks the man up and lifts him onto the couch of the living room. “Alfred I need help here,” that is all that Bruce needs to say to Alfred.

Alfred stops what he is doing in the Kitchen. “Medical help, Sir?” he asks. Bruce nods “Yes and fast, he looks like he lost a lot of blood.” Bruce makes space on the dining table, by using one arm to push everything on it from it. 

Alfred looks at him and shakes his head “Was that really necessary, Master Bruce?”. “Now, Alfred? Now?” Alfred put up a cover on the table. Bruce then puts the unconscious man in his living room on his dining table. How does he now? or was that just a guess? That is what Bruce thinks about while he awaits what Alfred has to say about the man.

“And?” asks Bruce with hopelessness in his voice. “He will be fine, but may I recommend putting him in a bed and not on our Dining Table!” Alfred says with a demanding voice. “I will get a room ready now, Master Bruce.” Bruce just nods in agreement.

After taking the man into the now prepared room Bruce looks at Alfred. “He knew who I am, Alfred.” A questioning look appears on Alfred’s face. “ Sir, he went to Wayne Manor and you take it as a surprise that he knows who Bruce Wayne is?” Bruce shakes his head. “No, he knows I’m Batman.”

**Wayne Manor, 12:22 am**

Bruce gets a notification. <Awake> He stops what he is doing and goes upstairs to the room. After entering the room he sees the person is sitting on top of the bed and staring out of the window, he is still hooked up to the IV. 

“Hello?” Bruce asks with caution. The man turns his head and looks directly at Bruce. “Ooh yes sorry.” he clears his throat “I’m Jonathan. Jonathan Usmistide.” He puts out his hand. reluctantly Bruce takes the hand and answers “Bruce Wayne.” “I know, that’s why I’m here.” To Bruce, he seems lost in thought. “And I’m sorry if I spilled too much blood.” 

After several minutes of silence, Bruce asks:” Why are you here?” Jonathan looks up from his hands “Because you will help me with the Red Hood and I know who he is.” studying the man in front of him Bruce then asks ”And why would I?” “Because you know more about your son.” What?! What is he talking about?. “The Red Hood is Jason Todd.”

is all that the man in front of him says. Bruce gets angry “Don’t try me!” “I know that you tried to revive him. No need to hide it.” “I did not.” “Somebody did and My Boss sent me to put him back where he belongs.” Now Bruce stares at him. “How old are you?” “What day is it?” Bruce looks at his watch “It’s 21st of January” he looks back at ‘Jonathan’ “Then I’m 19.” “What has the date to do with it?” “Apparently my Birthday was three days ago that’s why.”

After a minute of silence ‘Jonathan’ asks: “Do you have something to eat? I’m starving.” “Sure, follow me.” Bruce brings him to the Kitchen where Alfred is preparing Lunch. Before anyone could say anything ‘Jonathan’ puts out his hand to Alfred and says “Jonathan Usmistide” Alfred takes it “Alfred Pennyworth” ‘Jonathan nods and says quietly “I know.” “Are you hungry, Master Usmistide?” ‘Jonathan’ shakes his head “Yes, but please just Jon.” He says with a simple smile. 

After they finish Lunch ‘Jon’ asks “When can I see the cave?” “I’m sorry?” Bruce tries to stay polite. “The Batcave. When can I see it?” he asks again. “You won’t.” Now, ‘Jon’ looks disappointed but answers “Okay, that is understandable. But how are you supposed to help me with the Hod?” “I won’t.” Now, ‘Jon’ just looks sad” Okay, then I’m just gonna get going, and thank you for the lovely meal and the good hospitality.” Exactly 5 seconds pass before he adds “And for fixing me up. Almost forgot that part.” he says with a sheepish smile. Then he stands up and goes to the front door. “You won’t just let the lad go won’t you Master Bruce?” “I suppose so,” he says reluctantly and also stands up and goes to the front door.

“Wait.” Bruce says as ‘Jon’ is about to leave. ‘Jon’ turns with hope in his eyes even Bruce can see that in milliseconds “You can stay.” ‘Jon’ turns towards Bruce, walks up to him, and gives him a hug “Thanks. But we might have a problem.”

**Wayne Manor, 01:20 am**

“What might that problem be?” Bruce asks carefully. “I am not supposed to be here.” Jon answers. “And why not?” “Let me be more precise, am not an American citizen technically I’m here with a 6 Month Visa. Which was over 2 months ago,” he says carefully. “So you are illegally here?” “That’s what I just said. And I have no idea how I can fix that.'' Now Jon looks anxious. “I do.” is all that Bruce says. After giving him time to elaborate and nothing comes out of Bruce for the next 10 seconds Jon asks “And how?” “You marry an American Citizen.” “You can’t be serious. That was the most awkward marriage proposal that I have ever seen.” “You are not marrying me.” all that Bruce says again. “Who am I marrying then?” “My Son.”

Several minutes later. In Bludhaven. “Yes, Bruce I can come to Gotham be there in a bit.” Dick answers to his father.

Half an hour later the doorbell rings. Bruce opens the door and lets Dick in. Dick gives Bruce a hug and he returns it. “It is good to be home,” Dick says. Then he acknowledges the elephant in the room. “And you are?” asking Jon. “Jonathan Usmistide.” he puts out his hand for Dick to shake it. So he does. “Bruce, what is this about?” Dick asks. Before Bruce can answer Jon does. “I am your soon to be Husband.” A shock and anxiety come over Dicks face. “What!?” Bruce sighs. “Let me explain Dick.” “You couldn’t have mentioned that I’m going to marry a Stranger on the Phone?” “Please let me explain Dick!” Bruce says in a more commanding voice. “Yeah sure go on,” Dick says mocking Bruce. “He needs my help and I need his help. The problem is that he shouldn’t be here Dick he is not an American citizen and marrying one is the fastest option to make him stay in the States.” “But why me? and not yourself.” “You know why because I’m the griefing Father that just lost a son and marrying a man 4 years older than the son I lost is hardly good publicity. You two are about the same age.” 

Now in a more private conversation between just Bruce and Dick. “Bruce you said the one thing that you wouldn’t intervene in my life was my love life.” “I am not. It is just on paper Dick, just on Paper.” Dick looks Bruce in the eye and answers “Okay, as long as I can keep my girlfriend I marry him.” Jon coughs “I do not intend to intrude but I could not overhear the statement, but maybe there is another option?” “No, there is not.” Dick looks at Jon with a thankful glance, Jon mouths ‘I tried’. Dick just nodes.“I said I wouldn’t intervene in it so of course, you can keep her. How is she anyway?” “Don’t change the subject, but good.” 

“So, am I going to be married?” Jon asks with a bit of shame in his voice. Dick answers with a clear “Yes.” Jon cringes a bit. “Great. So am I gonna live here or at your apartment?” Bruce and Dick looked at each other and both clearly hadn’t thought about that. “You can live with me if you want,” says Dick. “I would love to, my fiancé ,” Jon says, mocking the situation with an anxious laugh. “I have the papers for that in my office.” Dick gives Bruce a glare and answers. “Of Course you do.” 

**In Dick’s car, 02:07 am**

“We first need to stop by a friend,” Jon asks carefully. “Sure, is your stuff there?” “Mostly” Dick continues to drive after a minute of anticipating an address Dick asks. “And where are we going?” Slightly embarrassed Jon says. “Ahm, to the Gordons.” “You mean Barbara and Jim?” “Yup, but more Barbs.” Dick flinches at the nickname why is he calling my Girlfriend Barbs? “I know where to go.” “I thought so.” 

**In front of the Gordon House, 03:15 am**

“Are you just gonna ring?” asks Dick. “You could just text your GF you know,” Jon says with confidence. “How do you know that?” Dick asks defensively. “We talked about Social life, she really likes you by the way.”

_ 03:16, Dick: Hey, could you come out? _

A light goes on in the upper left side Window.

_ 03:16, Barbs: What do you want? _

_ 03:17, Dick: Could you just come down? _

_ 03:17, Barbs: Fine. _

A minute or two later the door opens to a disgruntled Barbar with messy hair and in her undies and a hoodie, she didn’t expect Jon to be with Dick.

A high pitched “Ouhh.” Is all that comes out of Jon and turns around and gets as red as a tomato in his face. “Couldn't you have mentioned that you aren’t alone?” “Sorry.” “It’s fine, hey Jon everything okay?” Jon coughs out of embarrassment “Ja, sure everything is alright.” Still red but turns around. “You ahm, are missing clothes.” Is all that comes out of Jon. Barbara realizes what he says and looks down. “Ups.” That's all that she says and closes the door right after that. Several seconds later the door opens again with Barbara and leggings on.

  
“So, what are you two doing here?” Barbara asks. “Ahm right, I gave you a duffle bag?” he says but with doubt in his voice. “Jup, do you wanna get it?” “Jup that too.” “ ‘Too’?” “Dick needs to talk to you, me probably too,” Jon says with embarrassment. Dick says” Probably.”

“Come in Dad is still at work.” They enter and sit at the table in the Kitchen. “So what do you want to talk about at 3 am?” “I’m so sorry.” Is all that comes out of Jon's mouth. “What about?” Dick sighs. “You are really gonna start with a sorry?” “What should I have started with? … I and Dick are married?” With a shock, Barbara decks a deep breath and lets out an angry “WHAT?” 

“Told ya sorry was the right thing to start with.” Dick rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “Barbs please listen.” “So our relationship was nothing? How long do you guys know each other? And you couldn’t have mentioned that you are Gay?” lets out without breathing. Dick reacts with a “Take a deep breath Barbs.” Now Jon answers. “It means the world to him and you know it. He knows me for about 2 hours and he is the most straight guy you will ever find.”

Now Barbara glares at Jon. “It’s not because of love that we married,” Dick says. “No, it wasn’t.” Jon looks at the ground and continues. “I would have been deported because of I'm 2 Months over my Visa here.” Now Barbara punches Jon in the face. He dodges the punch with ease. “How? How did you dodge that?” Dick asks, confused. 

“I just had a feeling.” is all that Jon says. “That's bs. But not the point, I do love you Barbara it’s just Bruce set it up. I didn’t even know until I got to the Manor.” “Okay,” all that Barbara says. About 20 seconds go by and Jon says” So where is my Bag? Oh, and you can now do your relationship thing.” Both look at John and he says with embarrassment. “The kissing.” It’s almost inaudible, Barbara just giggles and Dick cut her giggling off with the said kiss.

“So do I get the Bag or shall I look for it myself?” Jon says and looks away. Dick thinks not a fan of showing public affection? Barbara recovers after the kiss and says “Ahhm yeah I'm gonna go get it.” She stands up and goes upstairs. When she is out of sight Jon says. “I think she is still your GF.” winking at Dick. Dick rubs his eyes again.

Several seconds later Barbara comes back with said bag. “Here” and throws the bag to Jon and he catches it without hesitation. Dick thinks is he a speedster? Why has he so fast reaction speed.? “Good, we can go home now darling.” Jon teases. Why has he no problem teasing me, but is embarrassed when Barbs isn't wearing pants or when we kiss? Barbara Glances at him with anger. “Sorry too early.” is all that Jon says. 

Both of them say bye to Barbara and they leave the house with a “Finally I can get some sleep!” coming from behind them. Both of them chuckle. “Hold my bag” is all that Jon says and Dick does what he is told and then he sees Jon running in the opposite direction from the car. What? Now Dick is just confused.

Now he looks exactly where Jon is running he sees a man in front of a young woman, the woman seems afraid of the man. “Stop that!” Jon demands. “What do you want? Let me take care of my business, nobody is butting into yours.” Now Jon’s right-hand starts glowing and a golden sword appears in his hand. “Last warning gets away from her!” he now commands with anger in his voice. Dick runs after him and tries to catch up to him. Before Dick could say anything Jon slashes across the man’s chest. The man cries out in pain, but not in agony. The man then falls to the ground and his eyes are now completely white without any pupils or iris.

“Everything is going to be alright,” Jon says as the sword from his hand vanishes. The woman is still anxious but lets out a sigh of relief. Then she dashes forwards to Jon and he catches her and gives her a hug. With tears in her eyes she thanks Jon and then Jon sends her home.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Dick yells at him. “I saved a pure soul from evil.” He says casually as if he didn't just kill a man. “But why did you have to kill him?” Dick says in a demanding voice. “He had a chance before but he did not learn. I cannot let him hurt any more innocents, the best solution was to put him where he belongs.” “What are you talking about? Put him in a grave?” “No, I sent his soul straight to hell,” he says nonchalantly. “What?” Dick demands an answer with just one word. Jon sighs. “Right, I did not tell I was an Angel did I?”

Taken by more than a surprise Dick now clutches onto the bag in his hand. “Prove it.” “Okay, but not here. Let’s go home first.” “I’m not letting you into my house before you show me that you didn’t kill that man.” Now Jon is a bit pissed about the situation. He relaxes his shoulders and two golden wings come out of his back. “Do you believe me now?” Now Dick is in front of him with his mouth wide open. “You couldn't have said anything on our wedding day?” “That would have ruined the fun wouldn't it.” Jon lets out a small laugh.

“Yeah, I think we should get home.” Nodding Jon takes his bag back and both return to the car.


End file.
